Who will she choose?
by stormynights78613
Summary: COMPLETEDThe guy Lizzie has been crushing over forever finally asks her out, which is Ethan. Gordo tells Lizzie her feelings. But in the mean time to other guys show up. And now she is going to have to choose between four guys.It's kind of like LM meets
1. First day

Summary: The guy Lizzie has been crushing over forever finally asks her out, which is Ethan. Gordo tells Lizzie her feelings. She likes both but she doesn't know whom to choose.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic. None of these are my characters. This chapter is in Lizzie's point of view. It's the first day of school and they now are in high school.  
  
It is 7 o'clock in the morning when my alarm clock goes off which is really weird. My alarm clock never goes off until 7:30. I bet it was Matt my annoying little brother. "MATT," Lizzie yelled. Nothing happened so I decided to just wake up anyways and get ready. So I got up out of bed, went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. My shower took a half an hour, after my shower I went back into my room to change into my clothes that I will be wearing to school. I usually put my make-up first but this time I'm putting it on last. After I was done and ready I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. "Hey mom, hey dad, hey dork," said Lizzie as she walked into the kitchen. "Hey Lizzie, don't be calling your brother a dork," replied mom. "Ha Ha you got in trouble," Matt said teasingly. "Bye mom and dad oh yeah and by dork," Lizzie said leaving the house. "LIZZIE," yelled my mom. I just walked out the door without saying anything. I walked down to the bus stop and found Miranda there. I walked up to her and starting talking to her, we talked until the bus came. When we got on the bus we saw Gordo so we sat behind him on the bus. When we sat down we started to talk to him about what we are doing over the weekend, when all of a sudden Ethan walked over. It was like no one else was there but me, then he started to talk to me. "Hey Lizzie what's up?" he Ethan asked. "Nothing Much really," I Replied "What are you doing over the weekend?" "I'm doing nothing why?"  
  
"Well, I w-w-was wondering if you would l-like to go to the mall with me?"  
  
"S-s-sure I would love too" "Okay see ya Saturday."  
  
"O-Okay see you then." Oh my gosh did he just ask me out and did I just say yes. I love High school. See going to Rome and singing on stage I hope had nothing to do with it. Well who cares I have been hoping he would ask me out for like ever. I was sitting there daydreaming when I felt someone hitting me in the arm, it was Miranda with a smile on her face. "Lizzie, Hello, Lizzie," Miranda said trying to get my attention "Yeah, what?" I answered. "Well, I thought last year he said he only thought of you as a friend. What happened in Rome other then you and Gordo's kiss and you singing on stage." "That's about it."  
  
"Oh." Well that ended out conversation on the bus we didn't talk until we got to school. When we got there it was way different from middle school. But looked a lot harder but more fun with my friends. When we got off the bus Gordo pulled me aside and he said that we needed to talk.  
  
A/N: Well I guess I will keep you guessing what's next. I'm not going to be one of those writers who say give me 5 reviews and I will update, well I would like only one good review before I update. 


	2. Tough Stuff

A/N: Hey I know it hasn't been long since I updated. Maybe only a few minutes but I got my review. I decided to make it all in Lizzie's POV because I want to make it like she is making all the decisions and going through all the confusion. This chapter has a lot of dialogue. Sorry, about that. It starts right after Gordo pulled Lizzie aside.  
  
I was like okay. So I stepped aside with Gordo, and then he said that we needed to talk. When he said that I was like hey we aren't dating. "Lizzie I know that the trip to Rome and you singing on stage might change Kate's mind on becoming your friend," he told me. "So are you trying to say that if she asked me to become her friend again not to forget you and Miranda. If you are I would never do that," I told him. "No that's not what I'm trying to say. It's just that Ethan can ask you out but he will never fill the same as I do about you."  
  
"Gordo what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Lizzie I'm trying to say that I like you and I have for a while it's just that I didn't know how to tell you. And I think I felt something between us on the hotel roof when we were in Rome, you know when you kissed me."  
  
"Okay, I know Kate has noticed because she has like told me so many times."  
  
"So would you like to go out with me? Not just on Saturday but longer then that."  
  
"I don't know I need sometime to think about things and what just happened." After I said that I walked off and then the bell rang. I was so happy when the bell rang it means no more thinking, well only thinking in the classroom. She decided to try and avoid Ethan and Gordo all day. Well when it came time for my first class I say Gordo and Ethan talking and my class was right there and I had to go in but I couldn't. Walked that way and went right pass them to get into my class when all of sudden something made me stop right in front of them. "Hey Lizzie," They said at the same time. After they said that I looked at them and ran into the classroom and to chair where they couldn't see me. But all of a sudden they both walked in and sat like one row away. I took my book and put it like right in front of my face to hide. Miranda sat right next to, I was so happy. "What is wrong with you, you said that you would meet me in the cafeteria after you and Gordo talked," she asked. "I know I'm so sorry it's just that I have a lot of things in my head right now," I replied. "Like what?" "Like Ethan asking me out on the bus and then when we got off the bus Gordo pulled me aside to talk to me he told me that he likes me then he asked me out." "Wow you have a lot to think about."  
  
They quit their conversation when they say someone walk in, which was the teacher. They knew that because they saw him before but he was a substitute in all their other classes last year.  
  
A/N: Well it might be short and I'm sorry about that. I'm going to leave you guys to guess who the teacher is. Review if you want. 


	3. MrDigs Class

A/N: I know the last chapter sucked and was confusing. I'm so sorry about that. It started out right after Gordo pulled Lizzie aside. Well I'm going to try hard to make this chapter better.  
  
Miranda and me ran up to him. I started to talk to him. "Hey, Mr.Dig," I said. "Hey, Lizzie, hey Miranda," he replied. "Mr.Dig what are you doing here?" Miranda asked. "Well I'm your teacher." So we said bye and went back to our desks. We were so amazed to see him we thought he just did middle school. They bell rang and so we started school. I was so happy when class started because then I didn't have to talk to Ethan or Gordo. Well that's what I thought until Mr. Dig said we were going to do a project on American Authors. He paired us up. He paired me up with Ethan, Miranda was paired with Larry Tudgemen, and Gordo was paired up with Kate. Well I guess I should work with Ethan even though I do like him but I like Gordo too. I hate High school. "So Lizzie, What author do you want to do?" Ethan asked. "I don't know, what do one do you want to do?" I replied back. "How about... I don't know any authors." "Charles Dickens." "Okay" So we started researching Charles Dickens. I looked over at Gordo; I caught him starting at me. When he saw me look at him he turned and looked away. "Gordork what is wrong with you?" Kate asked. "She was asked out by Ethan and then I told her how I felt then asked her out. Then she said she didn't know." Gordo told her. "Gordo, Gordo, Gordo, that was nice but you don't ask her out right after you tell her how you feel. Let her come to you." "I didn't know what to do when Ethan asked her out the same day I was telling her how I felt." "ETHAN ASKED MCGUIRE OUT!" Kate yelled out loud. Everyone turned to stare at Kate. Gordo slouched down in his chair, and Miranda and me started to laugh. Then Mr. Dig asked what was going. Then the whole class started to laugh.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks. If you have an idea tell me. I couldn't think of anything so yeah. Review if you want. 


	4. The rest of the School day

A/N: My chapters are short and are confusing. I think that my first chapter is probably one of my best. I don't some of these characters but I do own some of the teachers that will be mentioned.  
  
After Mr. Dig's class I made a quick dash out of the classroom and to my locker. I saw Gordo coming towards me so I shut my locker and headed to my next class. My next class was Algebra 1. My teacher was Mr. Johnston; e seemed really cool. When the bell rang I was so happy to see that Ethan and Gordo weren't in this class.  
  
When he began to teach the class Danny Kesler interrupted the class when he blurted something out. I heard someone say, "I think we just found our class clown." Then the whole class started to laugh. So far this class is the best, mainly because I don't have to see Ethan or Gordo or event think about them.  
  
Mr. Johnston tried to get a hold of the class but couldn't, so that whole period all we did was talk. He just gave up, which wasn't that cool but was at the same time. I think that so far that this class is one of my favorites. Like I said so far I don't know about my other classes or Lunch.  
  
But that whole period I kept my mind off them which made me really happy I think the happiest I've been all day. Well after math I went to Social Studies, once again neither Gordo nor Ethan was in that class but Miranda was. Our teacher's name is Mrs. Dagle, she was young and seemed really cool. Okay she didn't seem she was. We just did an activity to get to know people in the class.  
  
She had us write as much as we can about ourselves in five minutes. Miranda and me had almost two pages about us. "Okay class, I'm going to give you guys partners and you are going to tell them all about you, and they are going to you all about them. Tudgemen and Kesler; Sanchez and Claire...and last but not least McGuire and Sanders. Now team up and get to work."  
  
I hate the idea of working with Kate. I had to work with her last year on a project; we started to get along until Claire came over to talk to her after our presentation. "Kate let's just get this over with. I already know lots about you like for instance: you are snobby, we used to be friend until you came back from camp, you think you are everything but I have something to tell you aren't. Nobody likes you, I already told you that when I was playing flag football with the guys." I told Kate. "McGuire I can careless what you have to say. But, I know a lot about you too like; you hang out with Gordork and Miranda like all the time. People can't see you with out Gordo or Miranda being by your side. And that Saturday you have a date with Ethan and that Gordo told you how he felt about you today. I even know that you don't even how you feel for Gordo." Kate said.  
  
I couldn't wait until this partner thing was over. It was almost lunchtime and I only had one more class after that. The bell rang and I went over to where I was sitting to collect my things. Miranda waited for me; we walked out the door when Ethan was right there. "Hey, Lizzie can I talk to you for a minute please." Ethan asked. "Sure, hey Miranda I will meet you in the cafeteria in a minute." I replied. So we stepped aside to talk. "Lizzie, why do you keep turning the other direction when I come your direction," he asked. "Ethan it's hard to explain. See you asked me out for Saturday then when we got off the bus Gordo told me how he felt about me then asked me out. I don't know, this to hard I have so many things on my mind and I so do not know what to do. Gordo thinks that you only want to go out with me because of what happened in Rome," I replied. "Lizzie that's not it. In Rome you made me realize something about you when you were singing on stage. That's why I asked you today." "Oh Okay, so are we still on for Saturday?" "Yeah we are."  
  
So after that we said goodbye, then I hugged him. When I turned to go to the cafeteria I saw Gordo standing there with a look on his face that he was jealous. I said "I'm so sorry, wait just one minute what do I have to be sorry about. I didn't nothing wrong. All I did was hug a guy that likes me for me and I like him too. I like you too but I don't know right now. I got to go." "Lizzie, I know you have a lot of things to think about but why Ethan. What does he have that I don't?" he replied back. "Gordo he has patience and he may not be the smartest person but I like him, and he likes me. I like you too but you need to loosen up and have fun. I know we have fun together but I want to try going out Saturday with Ethan and then I will go out with you Sunday and then I will pick or not okay." "Okay."  
  
So after that I went to lunch and that's where I found her talking to Randy Adams all by herself. I went up to them and said, "I remember when Miranda couldn't talk to you and I talked to you for her. And you thought I liked you." "Yeah thanks Lizzie for reminding me." Miranda said. "Your welcome." I went to go get my lunch after that. I only had fifteen minutes to talk and eat. I didn't finish my lunch.  
  
My next class was drama. A very good class. The teacher wasn't Mr. Dig like that one time when Frankie Muniz was there and we went out. This teacher's name was Mrs. Fausti. We started class when our teacher said that we were going to do Romeo and Juliet. Oh yeah Ethan is in this class. Teacher started to assign parts. "... Lizzie will be Juliet and Romeo will be Ethan," Mrs. Fausti said. I just got up to say my part, after I said my part it was Ethan's turn but like last time he was not paying attention. Then I said it louder. Then all of a sudden a certain someone walked in. Guess who it was? Okay, Okay you talked me out of it. It was Frankie, he said "Hey Lizzie, I came her to see Mr. Dig but he wasn't in his class so I thought he was in here." "No, I think he's on his break." I replied After that I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I told him I got his latest e-mail when he was on the set of 'Agent Cody Banks II'. I went back to the play he stayed and watched. Instead of me riding the bus home he gave me a ride home in his car.  
  
A/N: I know I didn't tell you that Frankie was going to be in here but oh well it gave you a little surprise. I am like so sorry about my other entire chapters being so short. Especially chapter 3.so I decided to make this chapter longer. I'm so sorry if it's confusing. Review if you want. 


	5. Choices Choices Choices

A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update. It's just that I was busy with my other fan fiction. The most successful one. If you want to check it out it's called "A well kept secret". Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Frankie gave me a ride all the way home. We talked and caught up. He had a lot to tell me, but I didn't really have anything to tell him except for the fact that I sang in Rome.  
  
He thought it was pretty great but I think doing his show and the movies was way better then what I did.  
  
"Hey, Frankie do you want to come in?"  
  
"Sure, does your brother Matt still act weird?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's nothing new either. He had a crush on Miranda sometime last year, but she doesn't know that I know."  
  
"Oh, if she doesn't know that you know then how do you know?"  
  
"Gordo told me, but he told me that she doesn't know that he told me."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"So, how is Malcolm in the Middle coming along?"  
  
"It's going good, on the show I have a new brother."  
  
"Oh, yeah I saw that episode when he was born, Francis delivered the baby, and the mom named him Jamie."  
  
"Yeah you saw that episode."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We even caught up while we were eating cookies. Well that was until Matt walked in.  
  
"Hey Frankie!"  
  
"Hey M-Matt."  
  
"Are you here to see my dorky sister again?"  
  
"Yeah, but she isn't dorky. I was here to see Mr. Dig but I ran into Lizzie."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well me and Lanny have to go see Melina."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
Frankie makes it sound like he accidentally ran into me. Well that doesn't bother me. Because, when he showed up, my mind wasn't on Gordo or Ethan.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie it was nice to run into you but I'm supposed to be staying with Mr. Dig."  
  
"All right, well see you later."  
  
I walked him to the door. And he gave me a kiss on the cheek. All I could think of after that was oh my gosh don't tell he's going to make me choose too.  
  
Write when he walked down the steps, Ronnie walked up.  
  
"Hey L-Lizzie."  
  
"Hey Ronnie, I'll get my dad so he can pay you."  
  
"I'm not here for the paper money. I'm here to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, what do you want to talk to me about."  
  
"You know how a year ago we broke up, well for the past year the thing that has been going through my head was the big mistake I made on dumping you."  
  
"O-o-oh y-you did."  
  
"Yeah, my friends said that I did and they told me to make a pros and cons list of going out with you and one about Bridget. You had the most pros."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"O-oh okay."  
  
"So do you wanna try over again."  
  
"I don't know, can I get back to you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
I shut the door and ran up to my room I threw myself onto my bad and put my face into my pillow and screamed into.  
  
I thought to my self: Okay, I've been waiting for Ethan to ask me out, for like ever. Gordo and me have been friends longer, and I know the kiss in Rome may have changed things. Frankie we went out last year until the paparazzi followed us all over the place and made my friends mad. Ronnie and me went out as well but he left me for a girl at his other school. I never got the mail since. Ronnie was my first kiss. But Gordo was there for me when he dumped me. But Frankie and me have been talking in e-mails at least 5 times a day.  
  
I fell asleep with those thoughts stuck in my head. I dreamt about it, I just kept tossing and turning. I couldn't sleep after the first five hours of my sleep. I woke up and went downstairs. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and poured some milk into it.  
  
I guess I must have woken up my mom because she came downstairs, and grabbed a glass and poured milk in it as well.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?"  
  
"Are you sure that you want to hear it?"  
  
"Yes, honey you can tell me anything."  
  
"Okay, well here I go... Today on the bus on the way to school, Ethan comes up and asks if I want to go to the mall with him tomorrow for a date. Then when we get off the bus Gordo tells me how he feels about me and that no one will ever feel the same. Then in Theater Arts Frankie showed up and he drove me home we talked and then he kissed me on the cheek and he didn't say anything but still. When Frankie left Ronnie came up to the door and told me how last year he made a mistake on dumping him. And I don't know what to do."  
  
"Okay honey, you've had a lot of drama today. But I think the only way to make the right choice is to see how you feel about each one and the one you like the most that's the one that you choose."  
  
"How do I make the right choice?"  
  
"By going on a date with each of them."  
  
"Okay, I will call Ethan and I will call Gordo, page Frankie, and call Ronnie. I will have them come over and I will tell them my plan."  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter the best. I also hope that this chapter isn't confusing. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Announcing The Plan

A/N: I sort of forgot a guy when I was writing the last chapter. But I decided now not to put him in. The one that would've been in is Aaron Carter. I didn't want to add more pressure to Lizzie. But if you want me to add him in the next chapter, review me.  
  
I walked up to my room and then I shut my door for privacy. I picked up my purple phone and starting dialing Ethan's phone number... I was hoping he wouldn't pick up but he did.  
  
"Hey, Ethan?"  
  
"Yo this is him."  
  
"Hey, this is Lizzie McGuire."  
  
"Oh hey Lizzie. Waz up?"  
  
"Um, can you come over within an hour?"  
  
"Umm, hold on..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Seconds later  
  
"Uh, Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah still here."  
  
"Yeah I can come over."  
  
"All right see you later then."  
  
I hung up with Ethan and then dialed Gordo's number... once again hoping that he wouldn't pick up but he did.  
  
"Hey, Gordo."  
  
"Hey, Lizzie."  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you come over within an hour?"  
  
"Yeah sure be right over."  
  
Then I found Frankie's pager number; I left him a page and a message that read "Hey Frankie can you be at my house in an hour?"  
  
Then I picked up my phone again but this time I dialed Ronnie's number, I don't even know why I still have his number. But, what was weird about this time was that I actually wanted Ronnie to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello, is Ronnie there?"  
  
"Yeah, this is him."  
  
"Oh, hey this is Lizzie McGuire."  
  
"Oh, Hey Lizzie what's up."  
  
"I was just wondering if you could come over to my house and be here within an hour."  
  
"Yeah, be right over."  
  
So I was finally done with all my phone calls, but by the time I was there was the doorbell. But, no one was home but me. So even though Matt wasn't doing that one part in the play, he still said "Ah the doorbell I'll get that."  
  
I finally reached the bottom, and I answered the door. It was Ethan, Gordo, and Ronnie.  
  
"Hey you guys come on in and have a seat in the living room. There is one more person that needs to show up."  
  
I walked with them into the living room and they all sat in different spots on the furniture and they didn't sit near each other. Thank goodness the doorbell rang and that ended the awkward silence. But, so that I can get out of the living room fast I ran to the door. It was Frankie.  
  
"Hey Frankie, I didn't think that you got my page or that you were going to come."  
  
"I wouldn't have missed it."  
  
"Go into the living room and have a seat and I will be right with you guys."  
  
"Okay, but Lizzie first of all I have to ask you something."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Oh, I will ask later."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
So Frankie went into the living room and I went into the kitchen to go get them something to drink. I knew what Frankie wanted to ask. After making their drinks I went into the very quiet living room.  
  
"Okay grab a drink please, well actually if you want one. I have called all of you here because of what you guys asked me and that I have to decide."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"I've came up with a plan on how to pick."  
  
"Okay," they said together on accident.  
  
"I can go on an individual date with each of you and get to know you and then pick."  
  
"I agree," said Ronnie.  
  
"Same here," said Gordo, Ethan and Frankie at the same exact time.  
  
"I have come up with the days and whom I will be going with. On Saturday: I will be going with Ethan, since we already made plans. Sunday: will Ronnie. Monday: will be Frankie since he is busy all day Tuesday. Tuesday: will be Gordo. Do all of you agree."  
  
"Yes," they all agreed.  
  
A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so short. But, please Review. 


	7. Date with Ethan

A/N: I love all the reviews that I got today... It really made my day so I want to thank chatchick2b and that's all. Well I really appreciate your wonderful reviews. I appreciate all my reviews. This chapter is when Lizzie goes on a date with Ethan. So it may be a little short. So, yeah. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Saturday: Date one.  
  
Today was my date with Ethan; I've been waiting for this day since about 6th grade. But, I don't know if I really want this date, I'm so confused I don't know how I'm going to choose.  
  
Well today Ethan and me are going to the mall. I don't know what we are doing at the mall.  
  
So I got ready as soon as I got up. I was sort of ready an hour a head of time. But, I just sat around the house waiting for Ethan to show up.  
  
He finally showed up, just when I was about to go out side. So instead of going outside, I went out the front door. We walked to the mall; it was fun because Ethan and me talked on the way.  
  
We finally arrived at the mall.  
  
"So what do you want to eat, or do you want to wait until later?"  
  
"Uh, how about later."  
  
"Okay, so what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, how about we go to Foley's."  
  
"All right and then we can go to Fast Forward."  
  
We walked all the way to the other side of the mall. But we talked on the way.  
  
"Lizzie, when did Gordo, Frankie and Ronnie all ask you the same question as I did?"  
  
"Well, you asked me, and when we got off the bus Gordo told me how he feels about and said that he's the only that means that he likes me, and that you only asked me out because of what happened in Rome. And Frankie came back when you and me were doing Romeo and Juliet, and we went back to my house. And when Frankie left Ronnie showed up and said that he made a big mistake last year."  
  
"Oh, well I didn't ask you out because of what happened in Rome, and Gordo isn't the only one that means he likes you. Didn't Frankie show up last year during the same play, and Ronnie is that paper dude right."  
  
"Yeah, can we change the subject?"  
  
"Sure, how about your courage that you had in Rome."  
  
"Well actually I didn't have courage until Isabella told me about Palo, and Gordo helped too. But when we got Palo off the stage and Isabella started to sing with me. But, when she got off the stage, I was going to leave but Gordo and Isabella kept me on stage. So, I got into singing and then you and the others came down the steps. When I finished and Isabella came back, you guys say that she looked just like me. Even though when we got back to the hotel I got grounded for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Oh, I still think that you had good courage. That's why I asked you out, your courage, your politeness, your smarts, your kindness for others, all that and many more made me realize that I like you more than a friend."  
  
While we were talking we arrived in Foley's I didn't even know it.  
  
"Well that's nice and sweet, I remember when I asked you to the Sadiehawkins dance you said that you just liked me as a friend but I never stopped liking you."  
  
We left Foley's and went to the food court and got something to drink we got smoothies, I got a strawberry- banana smoothie and he got just a plain strawberry smoothie. We went to fast forward and other places too. We didn't talk like we did when we went to Foley's. We were at the mall until 2:00 p.m. and we left at 8:00 a.m. we were gone for awhile. When we walked back to my house.  
  
We were at my doorstep, we started to lean closer and closer that we kissed, and then I went into my house and shut the door behind me. I was smiling, and I couldn't stop smiling. My mom asked me why I was smiling; I told her that Ethan kissed me. I went upstairs to see if Miranda was online. She was.  
  
Chica58: Hey Lizzie!  
  
Cuteblondie018: Hey Chica!  
  
Chica58: So how was your date with Ethan  
  
Cuteblondie018: It was great especially at the end  
  
Chica58: What did he do  
  
Cuteblondie018: he kissed me  
  
Chica58: r u serious  
  
Cuteblondie018: yes... how was your date with Larry  
  
Chica58: it was great... he kissed me too... you know he isn't what we used to think... he's sweet.  
  
Cuteblondie018: Yeah I know that from when I went on a date with him.  
  
Chica58: hey Lizzie I g2g my mom needs the phone.  
  
Cuteblondie018: all right... see you on the flip side.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I thought this chapter was going to be short, but it turned out it was longer. Please review. 


	8. Date with Ronnie

A/N: I want to thank Jersey Princess for your wonderful reviews. In this chapter Lizzie will be going on a date with Ronnie... for those of you who don't know who he is he was Lizzie's first kiss and Boyfriend. This chapter is going to be short.  
  
Sunday: Date two:  
  
Today is my date with Ronnie. I can't wait. I went downstairs all ready again.  
  
"I can't wait I can't waaaaaaiiiittt."  
  
I kept repeating that until he came and picked me up. Ronnie wanted to recreate our first date together. We were going to go rollerblading, and take each other's picture. We even went to the Digital Bean, we had a drink, something to eat, and we talked for a long time.  
  
"So, how was it in Rome Lizzie?"  
  
"It was good."  
  
"Did you do any thing exciting anything you wouldn't do here in this country?"  
  
"N-n- are you hinting at something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh okay, I sang on stage at the IMVA (a/n: I think that's what it's called) on stage. Palo was using me to say that Isabella lip sinks when he is the one that lip sinks. So we made him really sing on stage and he got booed off, then Isabella started to sing with me then she left me there singing by myself. At first I was nervous then I wasn't."  
  
"Sounds pretty cool. I have a question."  
  
"Yeah what is it."  
  
"How come you do all these things like sing in Rome, have a date and know Frankie Muniz, and be in a music video with Aaron Carter. And Kate is still popular and you're not?"  
  
"I don't know, I try to become popular, but all those things you named I didn't mean to do. They just happened. I had fun in Rome; I loved meeting Aaron, and Frankie. It's just that people are afraid of Kate and her posy."  
  
"Oh okay, I was just wondering. I'm glad that you came up with this wonderful plan. You know I've missed you ever since that day that we broke up. I didn't want my friends to be right about me missing you but they were and I put up with them for a year. So I showed up at your door step, and I'm glad that you said that you would go on a date with me."  
  
"That is so sweet. I'm glad that your friends were right and you came to ask me on a date."  
  
"I'm glad too."  
  
We stopped talking for awhile. After we finished eating we left the Digital Bean. He walked me home, we talked more but we also held hands.  
  
"So have you got an offers to sing some more?"  
  
"You mean like getting offered record deals?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No. But that would be cool, except for the fact that I would be too busy for my friends and family. Even a boyfriend, well until things were to settle down."  
  
"Yeah that is true. But I'm sure that they would miss you and support you. I know that I would, because it's like a dream come true."  
  
"Yeah you're right. What is your dream?"  
  
"My dream is to be good at whatever I do, and if it's having your own business and it being bigger than Donald Trump's. That would be cool, not cool but awesome. I know that guys don't usually say this, but I would also like to get married, have two kids. Raise them right and let them be whatever they want when they grow up. And know that I was a great husband and a father."  
  
"You have a great dream. And I'm sure that you will be a great husband and a father. And I think that any girl that marries you is pretty dang lucky."  
  
"Thank-you Lizzie. You're the only person that believes in me."  
  
"That's not true Ronnie. I'm sure your parents do."  
  
"No, they told me stop dreaming big, and dream about reality. But I don't care what they say."  
  
"Good, because all they are doing is putting you down and you don't need that."  
  
"Thank-you Lizzie. Here we are."  
  
"Thanks for walking me home Ronnie."  
  
"No problem."  
  
We leaned in to kiss and that is exactly what we did. But this one was better then Ethan's. Sorry to say but it was.  
  
"Bye Ronnie."  
  
"Bye Lizzie."  
  
We just stood there before anyone walked away. When he walked off he tripped over himself. I walked in and I was just so happy that there was a grin across my face bigger then ever. I was just so happy.  
  
A/N: Hey once again I'm sorry for taking forever to update. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


	9. Date with Frankie

A/N: Hey I'm sorry that I took forever to update. I've been busy with my other two fan fics, if you are interested in reading them they are called 'A well kept secret' 'My Life: After College'.  
  
Date Three-  
  
Today is my date with Frankie but not until after school. He said that he's going to surprise me and he said there would be no paparazzi.  
  
When I arrived to school today I went up to Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, high school is going good so far. Don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah so far 'Randa. I'm happy that no one knows what's happening."  
  
"I wouldn't really say that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Kate knows."  
  
"How does she know."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hey Lizzie, what date are you on now and with whom may it be this time?" Kate asked in her usual snotty way.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business Kate but I'm going on a date with someone that you wish you were going on a date with. And that's all you need to know."  
  
The bell rang so we all went to class.  
  
Last bell of the day rings  
  
"I'm so happy that the last bell rang."  
  
"Are you happy about your date with Frankie tonight."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So where are you guys going?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't know he said that he will surprise me."  
  
I had to end that conversation before it went too far. I didn't really want to have this conversation with Gordo, mainly because he was one of the ones I had to pick from.  
  
"Hey guys umm... see you tomorrow."  
  
I went home and did my homework. Matt asked if I need an entoruge I told him no. I have a half an hour until Frankie comes so I spent that time getting ready. I dressed nice because it was a surprise and I didn't know where we are going. I didn't dress in a dress I put on a nice pair of jeans and a shirt.  
  
I finished with five minutes to spare. So I waited in the kitchen, I talked to my mom while I was waiting. I was glad when I heard the doorbell ring. Matt answered the door.  
  
"Frankie."  
  
"Hey Matt, umm... is Lizzie here?"  
  
"Yeah she is hold on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"LIZZIEEE!"  
  
I told my mom good bye and she told me when to be back. I walked to the door to meet Frankie.  
  
"Hey Frankie."  
  
"Hey Lizzie are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We walked down the drive way to his car.  
  
"So Frankie where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So how was your trip to Rome?"  
  
"It was okay."  
  
"Just okay, nothing happened? You didn't see anything cool?"  
  
"The time that I was there I was never with the group I was with a guy named Paolo. He was a pop star in Rome, and I look just like his partner Isabella except for the whole thing about me being blonde. Then I found out when I was about to sing with Paolo on stage at the IMVA's and I found out that Palo was using me to say that Isabella lip sinks when he is the one that lip sinks. So we made him really sing on stage and he got booed off, then Isabella started to sing with me then she left me there singing by myself. At first I was nervous then I wasn't."  
  
"Wow, so you must have had fun then right?"  
  
"Yeah it was fun on stage."  
  
"All right we're here."  
  
We got out of the car and what I saw was amazing to me. Okay we were just at the beach but it was beautiful with the sun going down and the colors of the sky were so beautiful they were orange pink and yellow. And in on the beach there was a blanket with a picnic basket.  
  
He took my hand and we walked over to the blanket and sat down. We sat there and watched the sun go down while we ate. After we were done eating we talked for awhile. And then we walked along the beach with the stars and the moon up above. But that wasn't it. After the walk we went back to the car.  
  
We went to the Digital Bean and they were having open Mic night, which I thought, was weird because they have never done that before. When we walked in Miranda was singing. When she finished no one else jumped up to go sing.  
  
I never say Frankie get up but I guess he did because he was on stage talking to the guests.  
  
"Hey welcome to this open Mic night here at the digital bean. The money that we raise here will be going to the local children's hospital. Thank you for singing that lovely song Miranda." Frankie said.  
  
I decided since this was for charity that I would get up there and sing a song, I haven't sang on stage since the trip to Rome. But I got up on stage and sang the Christina Aguilera song 'Fighter'.  
  
When I was finished I went back to the table and everyone was applauding like they did for Miranda.  
  
Hours Later  
  
When the event was finished Frankie took me home, he stopped the car and he got out and went to my side of the car and opened my door. He walked me to my front door.  
  
"Frankie I had fun tonight. Thank-you."  
  
"I'm glad that you had fun. And you're welcome."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and once again I'm sorry that it took me forever to update. I wanna thank Jersey Princess for your wonderful reviews in the past and for reminding me to finish this chapter you might not have done it on purpose but when you reviewed for chapter one you reminded me. Please Review. 


	10. Final Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters obviously. And I don't own the song Shania Twain does.

A/N: Thank-you Jersey Princess for your wonderful review and yes Lizzie and Aaron Carter kissed in that episode that he was in.

I hope you guys like this chapter. It's the final date. Which means only a few more chapters left.

Final Date:

Today after school is my last and final date, I'm so happy that it's my final date I don't if I could handle going on another date after this one. Well at least for awhile.

Today my date is with Gordo. My best friend, the only problem is that after this date how am I going to choose between Ethan, Ronnie, Frankie and Gordo. After all that I've been through and they have been through I don't want to hurt anyone. I know whoever I may choose he won't be hurt but the others will.

I blurted out in my room rather loudly.

"I HATE THIS!"

Today I have to go to school first, so that means I'm going out for dinner again.

I arrived at school and I joined my usual group, my bestest buddy Miranda, and my best guy friend Gordo.

"So Gordo where are you taking Lizzie tonight?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay don't tell us."

The bell rang and we headed to class I just wanted to get this day over with, I know that sounds mean but I do well at least until my date.

Later that day

Gordo, Miranda, and me walked home together like usual. Miranda was the first one to go a different direction. Gordo leaves a few houses down from me so he walked me to the door. Then he headed home.

**(A/N: I don't really think that Gordo leaves a few houses down, but oh well I made it up.)**

I walked into the door.

"Hey honey how was your day?"

"Stressful."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. How was it stressful?"

"I kept running each date through my head over and over, but not Gordo's yet. I don't know how I'm going to choose. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I also want to do the right thing."

"Honey, I know when all this is over with you would've done the right thing."

"I hope so, well I got to go get ready for my date with Gordo."

"Okay."

I walked up stairs and into my room where I threw all my stuff down and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I went to my room and picked out a different outfit. I did my hair and then put my make- up on.

An hour or so later, I was downstairs pacing by the door, I was wondering what this date was going to be like. I wanted it to be different from all the others you know. Every date except for Frankie's ended with a kiss so far, and I don't know.

Well Gordo finally showed up, and I was happy for some odd reason. Well we left a few minutes later.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"You like nice Lizzie."

"You look good to Gordo."

"So... are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"My mom is driving us sorry."

"That's okay."

We slid into his mom's car. When we got in the car his mom was listening to the radio, which was okay because it was a pretty cool song. It wasn't a country channel like usual. The song was good.

"**In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
  
I can stay right here forever in your arms  
  
And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now -  
And there ain't no way -  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day.....  
  
_Chorus:_  
'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together for all our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face - always  
  
Mmmm, baby  
In your heart - I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart  
  
And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now -  
And there ain't no way -  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...  
  
_Repeat Chorus_  
  
(I wanna wake up every morning)  
  
In your eyes - (I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way, that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love)  
  
And there ain't no way -  
I'm letting you go now-  
And there ain't no way -  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day...  
  
_Repeat Chorus 2x_  
  
I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms"**

I guess we finally arrived at the place we were going because Gordo was getting out of the car so I followed. We walked up to this really nice restaurant I was speechless. I though it was the place next door but it wasn't. We walked in it was beautiful.

They sat us down. I looked at the menu and things on it were expensive.

"G-Gordo this stuff is expensive."

"It's okay, just order what you want."

"Okay."

When we were done reading the menu we started talking. I was finally going to have a conversation without talking about Rome... so I thought.

"Lizzie the trip to Rome was fun. Don't you think."

"Yeah fun. Gordo can we talk about something other then Rome."

"Why? It was great you sang on stage in front of EVERYONE."

"I know and it was fun, believe me. The suckest part was ditching you and the class to be with Paolo."

"But then you'd never sang up on stage at IMVA's."

"Yeah, I know that was one of the greatest moments in Rome."

"What was the other one."

"The time before we left and we went to the roof top on last time."

"Yeah, that was great."

We spent the whole time talking. Dinner was delicious. After dinner we walked down to the park and had a seat on the swings. We sat there and we were swinging. But we also talked about what happened between our childhood and now. And the things that we used to do, like swing on these swings and have jumping contests.

"Hey why don't we see who can jump further now, Gordo."

"I can still jump further."

"Okay, on the count of three."

"One... two... three," we counted together.

Then we jumped.

We landed in the same place practically. We laid there and laughed, like we used to when we were kids.

"So I guess it's a tie."

"I guess so."

Gordo stood up, and he helped me up. But when I got up I tripped and I fell right into his arms. It felt great for some odd reason. But we stood there like that for a few minutes. We started to lean in, then we kissed. Then we parted and then headed for the place that we were to meet his mom.

She drove us back to their house and Gordo walked me home we were silent all the way. We walked up to my door.

"Gordo I had a great night."

"I did too Lizzie."

"Thank-you for tonight it's what I needed."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

I walked into my house and shut the door, I didn't move for a few minutes I just stood with my back next to the door grinning I guess you could say.

Gordo's POV: I walked back to my place happier then I've felt in awhile. But I did think about things.

"_What did she mean on the last day of Rome on the roof top? Was she talking about our kiss? And when we kissed again tonight, what did it mean?"_

Those thoughts kept going in my mind.

Lizzie's POV:

I finally headed up stairs to bed.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update I hope you enjoyed.


	11. Time to choose

Disclaimer: I don't own the song Mandy Moore does. And of course I don't own LM.

A/N: I was planning on updating on my birthday, but I forgot sorry. I'm about to end the story I don't think that this is going to be the last chapter but I know that it's coming up. Thank-you, **Jersey Princess** for your wonderful review, and everyone else who reviewed. I just noticed that this is sort of like the bachelorette (SP?)

Lizzie's POV:

Today was the day that I tell Ronnie, Ethan, Frankie, and Gordo, who I choose. I think I already know who I'm going to choose, and today there is no school, because it's a student holiday.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast and I talked with my mom.

"Hey good morning mom."

"Hey honey. When are the guys supposed to be over?"

"In an hour."

"Oh."

"I have to go get ready."

"Aren't you going to finish eating?"

"No, not really hungry."

Well after that I went upstairs to get ready, I didn't really but much make-up, or do much to my hair. I don't really care what I look like for this I already feel horrible. I feel horrible for putting these guys through this, and doing all this stuff.

An hour later

The doorbell rang, I was already nervous and they're already here. Well all I feel like doing is getting this over. So I went and answered the door.

"Come on in."

They all went into the living room, and had a seat. So I followed behind them and so did my mom, I'm happy that my mom was with me.

"Alright I guess I should start, I know I put you guys through crap and I'm sorry. I feel bad for this and stuff, I just should have chosen but I couldn't because I like all of you guys. I've always wanted to date you Ethan, but like you said we just don't have chemistry. I had a great night though. Ronnie, I had a great night with you too, but you have other girls at school that like you and they should be with you and you should be with them. Now I have to choose between Gordo and Frankie. This is a tough choice but I have to make it. F-Frankie, I had a great time with you. But the paparazzi got me thinking why we broke up the first time; it's great just being friends. I'm sorry if I hurt you guys, I really am but you knew that I could only choose one."

They all got up to leave except for Gordo. Gordo didn't look that excited, but he did look like he was glad that I picked him.

"So I guess you choose me."

"I guess I did."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, you wanna go walk and talk?"

"Sure."

So we left the house and went for a walk and we talked.

"So why did you pick me?"

"You know when I told you that my other favorite part of Rome was the last day on the rooftop."

"Yeah."

"Well that's because of the kiss that we shared."

"I was right."

"What?"

"Well you told me that and I started to think why you said that."

"Oh."

"Gordo, I have to be honest with you because that's what a relationship is about."

"Okay."

"I'm not ready to get into a serious relationship so fast, so can we just take this relationship slowly?"

"Yeah, I didn't figure that you would want to since all of this."

We talked more. Not like we were friends more like what we wanted in the future.

**Mandy, the sound of your voice is sweet like candy **

**There was a time when I was all alone  
Waiting for someone  
I could call my own  
I closed my eyes and dreamt you  
Up all day  
My prince of charms would ride up  
And we'd fly away**

**Chorus  
Take me to a place  
Where the magic and dreams become true  
Take me all the way  
Boy I want you to  
Lock me in your heart  
And throw away the key  
Show me love  
The way it's supposed to be  
Lock me in your heart  
And never let me go  
I must confess  
You are the best  
So baby come and take me home **

**Take me baby, take me away **

**Talking  
We'll dance together **

**And no one can see  
With you alone  
Is where I wanna be  
Chartered territory  
We'll discover  
You'll always be  
My dream lover **

**Repeat Chorus **

**Lock me  
Ooh baby  
Oh baby **

**So baby come and take me  
Take me to a place  
Where the magic and dreams come true  
So real **

**  
Take me all the way **

**Boy I want you to  
Lock me in your heart  
And throw away the key  
Show me love **

**The way it's supposed to be  
Lock me in your heart  
And never let me go  
Never let me go  
You are the best **

**Lock me in your heart  
And throw away the key  
Show me love  
The way it's supposed to be  
Lock me in your heart  
And never let me go  
Never let me go  
You are the best **

**So baby come and take me  
Take me baby, take me away **

That night when he walked me home I felt like someone different, I was glad to be with Gordo.

A/N:This is actually going to be the last chapter. I sure hope you liked how it turned out..


	12. Author's Note

A/N: I hope you liked how the story ended. I'm thinking of a sequel, it would be about what happened after she chose him. Like a few years later. I would like to thank all my reviewers. Please review and tell me if doing a sequel would be a good or bad idea, and if you have any ideas for the sequel if I do, do one feel free to tell me.


End file.
